Thursday With Maddie
by OnehitWonder7777777
Summary: Cleo's first encounter with the legendary Medusa, who doesn't know how Cleo knows Deuce. Characters belong to Mattel.
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Thursday with Maddie/p
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Medusa Gorgon; immortal-living legend of the monster world today. She's done it all, and seen it twice. Successful, saintly, sexy; she's a heroine to all little ghouls and boys./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Medusa is also my boyfriend's mother, and even emShe/em could not be so lucky./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I was shopping in the Tim Forrid sunglass store at the maul when I saw Medusa. Of course she'd be getting new glasses, she can't leave home without pair. Her sweetling son can't either but I know Deuce doesn't care which kind he wears. He could grab cheap plastic from a gas station and look fine, very fine. It's a sphinx mystery to me how he can have so much confidence with so little care on style./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Then again I'm not dating him based on his wardrobe. Though that aspect has me question us sometimes….another question is why haven't I met Medusa before now?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Every time I'm at his house he says she's at her job or on vacation. Oh my Ra, does she even know we're dating?! She has to know who I am, I mean who doesn't, but we haven't been properly introduced! My DeNile reputation should make me a gold star in everyone's mind but as the ghoulfriend of her son we should've met months ago!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Check the mirror, lipstick red as blood? Yes. Tiara steady? Yes. Lastest news on countries at war over their idiotic phases of democracy knowledge updated? Hmm…Ra dammit./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ghoulia," I said as I pulled my beastie away from a mirror. She was trying cat-lense sunglasses; her and her comfort zone. "Do you see who's over there near the Mermaid-a section? Don't turn around so obviously!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She did then looked back at me and moaned, "Deuce's mother. And?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yes it's Deuce's mother and what do you mean 'and'?" I asked, securing my long earrings./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Well, there she is. I guess we should say hello."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Just hello? So we shouldn't ask her about the Coffin Bean, or about nuclear war, or about how her shoes don't match her belt." I asked, half sarcastic and half uncertain./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Ghoulia looked at me puzzled. "You aren't usually unsure, what's wrong?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I sighed, she couldn't see her own nose without her glasses but always saw through me. "What's wrong is, well, we've never been properly introduced before and I'm slightly concerned on how to approach her now. Oh, first I send her a Skull-book request, old people like that, and then a fruit-bat-basket, and then we can talk."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Okay. If you think that's best." Ghoulia quietly suggested. That's not what she really thought- she thought I was being a coward. But I'm not a coward, I'm a gorgeous, intelligent, royal, interesting, firm, beautiful princess! We all know that!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""No, you're right, Ghoulia, I should talk to her now! Woman to woman." I said, head high than I put a hand on Ghoulia's shoulder. "Stay back, my dear, I must brave this encounter by myself. He'll give you a ride home."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I pointed to servant B.346, he would treat my friend/secretary as she deserved; like a precious gem with a brain./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I looked at Medusa, who was at the counter buying three new pairs, and elegantly walked towards her. She sort of reminded me of Deuce with her height, but she was leaner. Not skinny but more cobra to her son's python; her hair was made of red-through-yellow shades but in a refined bun with chic bangs. Her outfit was appropriate for a woman-of-the-world like she was but also understated in the fashion standards I thought she'd hold for herself, or at least I hold for myself./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Her shoes were last season Jimmy Chews, not horrible but dated. I suppose a woman who knows where to stab the heel point in another ghoul's throat for the major veins has her mind on other things. My thoughts went violent with her displeased look towards the cashier./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The cashier didn't seem to have her mind on keeping her customer content. She was a goat-like monster who jumped over the counter and kicked at Medusa's torso. The ghoul missed but skidded on her hind legs and scratched the store with her right hand./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Medusa held her ground, she lifted her hand and curled her fingers invitingly. The cashier aimed her horns to headbutt Medusa. The Gorgon twisted her mighty leg fast enough to hit the cashier in the cheek with the other heel. As the cashier flew back I saw Medusa had pulled out her left shoe and placed it back on her foot./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I don't want to have to call your manager, miss." Medusa said, she sled a hand back through her hissing hair./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The cashier, who I realized had far too much base on her checks, huffed and cracked her neck. So foolishly proud, I should teach the cashier the right path./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You, cashier!" I pointed to her and she looked up at me like a lamb. "I don't want to curse this store but I can with a single word of it's awful employee conduct. So may I ask you check this lovely woman out before I get really mad."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The cashier straightened up and sheepishly said, "Yes, ms. DeNile."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"As she walked back Medusa smirked at me. It was friendly and respectful so I walked to the counter./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Miss DeNile? You're Ramses' daughter." Medusa stated, it was refreshing she didn't say second daughter./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yes, I am. Cleo." I put my hand out, I knew she wouldn't kiss it but it was habit./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Twenty minutes later we were sitting at the Shadow Cheateu, laughing about how times have changed since the time my father was pharaoh./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh my Ra, do you wish we could go back? I sometimes do." I admitted./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Medusa shook her head. "Not really, sweetheart, the food tasted better but central heating is fang-banging."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Her use of old slang was cute. "Maddie I have to say you are a breathe of fresh air, I try to talk to vampires about old times but-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""They always try to act like they've forgotten, I know. Some have, others are just trying to keep with it. And ghosts-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh, don't get me started on those dead ends. I mean I've met some good one in my time but it's always the same story-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I loved how we said together, "This is the story of how I died!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"We laughed so wickedly her snakes almost came undone./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The waiter came, offering the dessert menu. I refused and Maddy tsked me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Cleo, I don't know how exactly the immortality goes for you but take it from me; enjoy three-layered cake while you're in high school." Maddie said, she put her spoon in a pudding with wiggling legs./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I appreciate the tip but I save my extra calories for ice cream with my boyfriend." I said, I thought of when Deuce fed his snakes and some strawberry dripped on his forehead, then I got to lick it off./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh no, that's too bad, I was hoping to set you up with my son."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You don't say?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yeah, he's overly young and reckless but easy on the eyes."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I smiled and was about to say how much I agree until she said,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""But he's going steady with this vampire girl so I guess I shouldn't meddle." Maddy said, shrugging./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The world spun a little faster just then, I balanced backed and asked, "Vampire you say?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I know, what could they possibly have in common? He's a nice boy but he's never been great at depth. Though when he's talking about her he's all bashful and I know he's thinking about the coffin they share. I know it's in a coffin because I once-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He never introduced me to his mother because he didn't want to crowd the room. I'm going to kill Deuce in a very public way. I hope Maddy understands so we can do brunch next week. Cleo looked at the butterknife and thought about when Maddie sculpted in the 1970s./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Maddie thought of her time as a lieutenant general as she saw the sudden bloodlust in Cleo's eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She was about to change the subject to travel when her phone's ringtone went off./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She heard a cutesty pop song and assumed it was Cleo's. emLovely old-girl in a young-lady's body, but even she can have bad taste in music./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hello Heath." Maddy said, she listened to the silly flame child's rantings, then heard the bright-puppy's voice, "Clawd, speak."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Cleo looked at the update on her Instagore. She rolled her eyes, emwhy did I fall for a boy who called a bone sticking out of his skin as 'sick :D'/em./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Maddie put a hand to her forehead. She and Cleo stood up and said, "Check!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Neither noticed how they shared the elevator in the hospital./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Kids jump off roofs, too much energy in the bones. Though by now I thought he'd get sick of hospitals." Maddy mused to herself./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Dragons riding, mountain climbing with vultures, roller skating on the side of toxic factories. Idiot." Cleo fumed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"They walked into the room they heard he'd be in. A nurse tried to step in front Medusa, she was gently pushed to the side. The doctor tried to tell the ghouls about Deuce's condition, Cleo walked around her like she was faux fur. Cleo sped walked to the patient room./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Behind the curtain Deuce was laid back with his leg in a sling and his arms behind his head./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Comfy?" Cleo asked, her hands on her hips./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Sure, but better now." Deuce said, reaching to take Cleo's hand. She pulled it away furiously./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You are never touching this hand or the rest of this," Cleo motioned towards her whole outfit, "ever again! You two-timing-snake!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Whoa, Cleo, she's a nurse, I didn't even ask for the jello." Deuce tried to explain./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Boy!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Deuce rolled his eyes. "Oh gods, please no."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What were you thinking!" Maddie said, standing behind Cleo with her arms folded./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Mom, thanks for coming but I'm kind of in the middle of something-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You thought you could get a three-way with me and your trollop!" Cleo yelled, his snakes blew back./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Cleo, she's just a nurse!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Don't play innocent with me! Your mother was just telling me about the little tart you've been coffin-cuddling with!" Cleo yelled then turned her back to him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What? Mom! Why did you- Cleo, wait!" Deuce almost fell out of the bed as he leaned over to try and reach her from stomping away./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Medusa saw a her son in pain so she stepped in front of the furious princess. "Cleo, Deuce is a long list of disappointments-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Gee, thanks Mom."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""But he is not a liar." Medusa said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Cleo held back her tears by focusing on her fury and embarrassment./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Cleo, the only vamp I'm into is you." The younger Gorgon said, pretending his mother was not in the room./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Cleo turned around with a raised eye-brow. "Why would you call me a vampire?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Cause you're hot in that way of talking, your birthday's long as a zipcode, you're rich…" Medusa's son felt very confused he had to explain this./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Medusa face-palmed as she regreted not reading him enough books as a baby./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'm an Egyptian Mummy, not a vampire Deuce." Cleo said, walking closer to him, surprised this wasn't a fact to him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Wait, mummy as in…"Deuce braced himself for learning more of his ghoulfriend's life before meeting him. I don't mind kids./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh for the love of-" Medusa's snakes shook their heads, "It's the name of the monster type she is, boy."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh." Deuce said, he was just happy Cleo was near to him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Why didn't you tell your mom who I was?" Cleo asked, her vulnerability on her wrapped sleeves./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""She would've Skull-book stalked you and I thought it would scare you away." Deuce rubbed her sleeves. "I sorry for all of it anyway."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You should be." The princess said, her hands on his shoulders. "You scared me with that."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'm really sorry, babe." The scaly young man said as their foreheads touched. Cleo considered kissing him but the teasing was more fun./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I don't like when you call me that." She said rubbing her nose against his./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yes you do." Deuce said, his snakes reaching down to pull her hair./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""A-hem!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Cleo turned her head, her arms still on her boyfriend./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Cleo, dear, I need a minute to speak with my offspring." Medusa said, staring at them through her chartreuse sunglasses./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I am not talking to my mother while getting a stone-onem,/em Deuce thought. Cleo kissed his cheek then said, "Blood goes first."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Medusa waited for her to close the door then looked at Deuce. "Well, well, well, well."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Mom, the reason I went without the helmet was cause-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'm not concerned with that anymore, boy. I'm hurt you didn't tell me you're dating Cleo deNile. I've been knowing that girl's family longer than you can imagine."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Ghoul, mom. "Alright, sorry. I didn't want to share."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I mean I knew you were after someone special since you've maxed out your allowance at florists and coffee stores, but a DeNile child?" Medusa threw up her hands./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Stopping calling her by her last name, Deuce thought. "So?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""So? Deuce! Way to go!" Medusa grinned, clapping her hands./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Huh?" His sunglasses almost fell off his face./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh moro mou, she's a Tiger-lily! Fierce yet graceful, tough yet sensitive, a spoiled brat and those are my fav kind of girls!" Medusa let her her hair uncurl in her joy./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Deuce got over the weird feeling in his ribs and smiled in agreement, "You're not off the mark."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh, looking at you two is like a tsunami and a volcano colliding; I never would've seen it coming but the steam between you…"Medusa made a yelping noise as if she was stabbed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Mom?!" Her son asked with concern./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I just saw a little brown baby with your eyes and teal snakes." Medusa said, looking at the ceiling with her hand out to grasp something./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"A chill went through Deuce like an ice-bucket challenge. "Please stop."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh my, he's gorgeous. Oh, there's another one, and another one." Her lip shook as if she was about to cry./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Deuce pressed the nurse button frantically./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Excuse me, dear, feel better soon." Medusa said, leaving the room with a hand to her eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Cleo noticed her walk away. The mummy went to her boyfriend and sat on his bedside. He pulled her onto his lap./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Be jelly because I like your mother." Cleo said, wiping the dried blood off his scales./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""She's pretty cool." When you're not related to herem,/em "I like that you two get along."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Cleo waved her hand by her face. "Well of course we do, I barely have to try and everybody loves me."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Outside the the room Medusa was on the phone with her sisters./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yes you heard me, Medusa the Second is in love! And she's doesn't have misspelled tattoos! "/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The Gorgon listened to her sisters' screams, "I know! We have to get the family together! Call all the first cousins and any second cousins if they're not busy. Oh, they're babies will be so beautiful, I cannot wait! My heart is exploding with anticipation for them to be hatched. We'll need at least six…"/p 


End file.
